vacances
by teaolemon
Summary: Vacances d'hiver à Poudlard : Harry et Ginny en retenue , avec Rogue au plus fort de sa forme ... -- Histoire au fil de la plume , pas de Ginny/Harry confirmé * en fait , j'aurais plutôt tendance à vouloir les martyriser ^-^* --


Vacances ..  
  
-  
  
De teaolemon - --  
  
Note de l'auteur : Une petite histoire écrite au fur et à mesure . Ne vous attendez pas à des miracles !! *-* Ah , et . Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les Ginny/Harry [[ d'ailleurs , jpeux vous assurer ke ces deux là vont finir ensemble . C tellement gros , dans le tome 5 !! ^-^ ]] , ne vous inquiétez pas !! Si je les met ensemble ( je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée pour le moment ( ) , ils ne sont pas o bout de leur peine !! ^-^  
  
- -- --- -- -  
  
Tout a commencé un soir de décembre ...  
  
- -- --- -- -  
  
Harry avait le dortoir pour lui tout seul .  
  
Faible compensation , quand on doit passer noël avec pour seule compagnie un professeur de potions particulièrement hargneux ...  
  
Sans compter bien sûr Ginny Weasley . La seule personne avec laquelle il pourrait avoir une discussion normale . Heureusement que son amourette de jeunesse lui avait passé depuis un bout de temps , car Harry se serait directement jeté du haut de la tour nord : devoir supporter Rogue lui suffisait .  
  
Harry bailla , et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre cassée . Qui indiquait quatre heures de l'après midi . Il mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler que sa montre était cassée ... D'après le ciel , noir et pluvieux , il devait plutôt être minuit .  
  
Harry frissonna . Il n'avait jamais eu peur du noir - sûrement grâce à une cure intensive de placards sous l'escalier pendant son enfance - , mais ... Il était mal à l'aise . Comme avant un orage . Mais l'orage était passé ... Le ciel en portait encore des traces . Quoi , alors ?  
  
Etait il malade à la pensée de devoir souhaiter un joyeux noel à Rogue , le lendemain ? L'idée seule le faisait grimacer ...  
  
Harry se tourna et se retourna sur son lit , essayant de compter sans se tromper les éclairs de feu qui lui passaient sous le nez . Sans succès . Soupir ... Allait il encore passer une nuit blanche ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute . Alors , comme tant de fois auparavant , Harry se redressa , et prenant maintes précautions inutiles - puisque , rappelons le , son dortoir était vide - , il sortit de la pièce et descendit les escaliers en faisant en sorte de ne faire grincer aucune marche .  
  
Dans la salle commune crépitait un grand feu . Devant ce grand feu , un fauteuil ( bleu avec des reflets violets , pour information ) . Dans ce fauteuil était accroupi un écureuil . Avec de longs et soyeux cheveux roux . L'animal releva la tête , plantant ses zieux d'un bleu profond dans ceux de Harry .  
  
-Ginny ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda , surpris , notre adolescent binoclard .  
  
Ecureuil haussa les épaules .  
  
-Je me fais griller des marshmallows .  
  
Harry crut qu'elle plaisantait . Mais un coup d'oeil à la cheminée lui indiqua le contraire .  
  
Un faible sourire aux lèvres , Harry demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir et partager le modeste casse-croûte .  
  
Ginny hocha la tête , et , sortant d'un paquet de bonbons quelques marshmallows , les présenta à Harry .Celui-ci n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire . A la manière du petit écureuil , il sortit sa baguette sur laquelle il embrocha les bonbons .  
  
Voyant qu'il hésitait à mettre dans le feu sa précieuse baguette , Ginny murmura :  
  
-Vas-y , ça ne craint rien .  
  
Rassuré par la voix chantante de la rousse , Harry s'exécuta .  
  
Dehors , la pluie tombait .  
  
Harry ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là , silencieux , à regarder le feu , en mâchonnant des bonbons .A côté de lui , il sentait le souffle régulier de la jeune fille . Finalement , elle parla :  
  
-J'ai reçu une lettre de Douglas , ce soir . Il me disait gentiment qu'il voulait rompre avec moi , pour 'divergences d'opinions ' ...  
  
Harry arrêta net son mâchonnement . Douglas était le petit ami de Ginny . Il jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux vers la jeune fille . Est-ce qu'il allait une fois de plus devoir servir de tête sur laquelle on peut librement s'épancher ? Mais non ...Ginny n'avait pas l'air triste le moins du monde . Elle gardait le même air indifférent qu'elle avait eu tout la nuit . Harry soupira de soulagement , en se remettant à mâchonner .  
  
Il avait suffisamment de problèmes à lui tout seul . A commencer par cette fichue retenue avec Rogue .  
  
Ginny soupira . Harry ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie . D'ailleurs , pourquoi se serait il empêché ? Il trouvait Ginny jolie , comme il trouvait Hermione mignonne et Lavande idiote . Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il sortait avec Hermione et mettait des baffes à Lavande .  
  
C'était plutôt le contraire . Juste avant de partir pour noël , 'Mione avait reproché à Harry de sortir avec Lavande alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas - bien entendu , Harry n'avait pas donné de claque à Hermione .Elle n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié -Ron non plus : il tenait à ce qu'on lui rende l'élue de son c?ur en bon état . Ses rapports avec les filles était décidément compliqués .  
  
- Tu crois que ça va être quoi , notre retenue , demain ? demanda Ginny en tournant la tête vers lui .  
  
Harry soupira . Il avait failli l'oublier , cette fichue retenue .  
  
-Sûrement un truc à nettoyer , ou quelque chose dans ce goût ...  
  
Mais , dans ce cas , pourquoi Rogue aurait-il attendu les vacances , que tout le monde soit rentré , pour leur infliger une juste retenue ? Soupirs . Harry n'en avait aucune idée .La seule chose dont il était certain était que son noël n'allait pas être précisément joyeux ...  
  
- -- --- -- -  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- -- --- -- -  
  
Voilà voilou . J'attends vos commentaires . ( avec impatience ^-^ !! ) 


End file.
